Generally, refrigerators have their cooling system configured in a way that a modular product is not a practical possibility without substantial redesign and investment, nor is it easy to manufacture various product configurations without substantial investments. Typically, the product introductions and product performances are impacted by complexities imposed by the cooling system within the cabinet construction. Cooling system components in modules are generally widely dispersed and intermingled within the cabinet configuration with a loosely formed high side and low side modules, wherein each product configuration can have unique high side and low side module configurations that require entirely different designs.